oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Karakuri Island
| affiliation = World Government; Marines; Peg Nez (Overseer) | type = | log = | population = }} Karakuri Island, now more commonly known as Baldimore is an island located somewhere in . The country specializes in various forms of advanced technology, and was formerly known as the most technologically advanced country in the world before it was decimated by the as a result of the fight between Kenway Veno and Alfred Glave. At some point in the past, ownership of the island was granted to Peg Nez by Kurama upon her request. Nez's mission is apparently to restore the island to its former glory by rebuilding from the ground up. Since her possession of the island, Nez has begun rapid reconstruction and restoration of the lab of the infamous mastermind , and has established her own prestigious academy on the island. Overview In terms of size, Karakuri is moderately-large, with the majority of the island's available space being taken up by the reconstructed lab of Doctor Vegapunk and the academy that Nez had established after she was granted jurisdiction over the island. The rest of the space is either dominated by the wildlife that thrives on the island or is taken up by the various towns and villages that have been established by the students and scientists that have since moved to the island. Geography Being a winter island, Karakuri Island is utterly dominated by the harsh winter that constantly surrounds it. Temperatures frequently drop below freezing and greenery is unheard of as a result of the cold temperatures and nigh-constant snowfall. Due to the great battle between "Public Enemy" Kenway Veno and Admiral Alfred Glave, much of the island's conifers and smaller mountains were completely wiped out following the Buster Call. Furthermore, there now lies a massive crevice several meters deep that bisects the island into two, attributed to Glave's actions during the battle. This massive crevice has now become known as The Divide by the island's residents, and has become a geographic landmark that even attracts various tourists because of its background. Wildlife Residents Locations and Landmarks Vegapunk Institute of Technology The Vegapunk Institute of Technology is an extremely prestigious school established by Peg Nez almost immediately after she was granted jurisdiction over Karakuri Island. The school's 3% acceptance rate ensures that only the absolute brightest of students get in, and it is known to teach over 100 subjects, spanning from botany to weapons technology. Arbole Arbole is one of the island's few towns, and consists almost entirely of V.I.T students who chose to live off-campus and Marine personnel who were stationed there. The town consists of a few housing districts and one main commerce center where various goods are bought and sold in order to sustain the population. The Divide The Divide was created by Alfred Glave during his fight with Kenway Veno. The Divide was named due to the nature of the landmark, in the sense that it literally divides the island into two sections with a several meters-deep crevice that threatens to completely swallow any who aren't careful enough around it. In the current day, The Divide is now little more than a tourist destination for those who wish to know more about Marine history. As such, there is a statue and plaque dedicated to Alfred Glave's sacrifice in front of the bridge that was built across the gap. Vegapunk's Lab Vegapunk's Lab is a sprawling underground complex that was formerly used by the super-genius Marine scientist Vegapunk over 50 years ago. During the course of time, Vegapunk's Lab has seen an almost complete self-destruction from an , and severe damage as a result of the Buster Call that took place on the island. However, Nez has made it a top priority to restore the lab to its prior glory using the latest architectural technology and old blueprints, in an attempt to harness and replicate the technology that its former occupant had achieved. Less than half of it has since been restored, but this restored area has already become the headquarters of some of the smartest Marine minds and Peg Nez herself. Trivia References Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Paradise Locations Category:Paradise Islands